Doctor Who's: Strangers Days
by tiba24
Summary: Just how Strange Can the Doctor be? How Strange could the Doctor's Day be? Could it be any Stranger of a Day? Or is it the Strangers Day? Possibly the Strangers Days?


ILLUSTRATION: Somehow a recognizable scene of a friendly visit from a neighbor at the front door (maybe even holding a pie as invitation), except the neighbor has a visual effect of an obvious stranger (alien, or just abstract 2 Dimensional lines, etc.).

Dr. Who's;

Stranger Days

Stranger Day

Stranger Days

**Strangers Days **

"… I should say Teagan." The Doctor said as his face lightened up to a much more agreeable state. He placed his index and thumb on her chin in a subtle grasp, much like a father would I young daughter. "You are quite, impatient" he said as he cocked his head to the side and presented a full grin then walking around her. Spinning on a dime to follow him with her daunting gaze. Teagan had no idea how to begin the barrage of questions, all held up in a traffic jam amongst each other. Yet really the gigantic 747 airliner of questions among 18 wheeler and common sedans was the obvious question. "Dr. is somethings wrong with your skin" which glowed and sparkled and without any changes in angled light. She decided to get her sensibilities, well rather her hosts sensibilities together and form such a direct question. The doctor went about inspecting the ships devices, while flipping switches, with a final pop and pump to the console the Tardis sprang to life. The gyrating crystal which the center of the console began to well, gyrate which generally gave the idea anyway, that the ship had indeed began its journey. "So?" he said looking up with a satisfied grin "The question is," appropriating his voice to a females that was remarkably similar, no exactly as hers complaining "Doctor?". The entire major highway of questions, swallowed whole by a hungry tornado of anger when she realized she, was being mocked.

"Oy! Now YOU, see here," Teagan began "... I can take being the butt of a joke as well as the next bloke, but…". "I would beg to differ on that point." the doctor said returning to the, ah, work? he began on the Tardis' console. "If memory serves," he looked up into the ceiling seemingly pondering "yet, I feel that in of itself, indifference as well." He looking back in her direction, surprised she was still there "well what was the point of your outburst anyway? And I do mean your second outburst, not you very childish tantrum a few moments ago." Open quotation mark look doctor close quotation mark she began and took a long and deep breath (quotation mark I really don't appreciate being belittled like this, I really don't deserve it." Yes, yes fine being little is what it will be then but still it remains what has got your blood pressure at over 200/100 and your pupils dilated to 4 cm more than normal and then my chosen vernacular of speech and questioning?"

"There you go again Doctor …" she huffed ", but I see you are not capable of accepting your behavior so I give up!". She closed her eyes, took another heavy breathe, smiled opened her eyes and as in the same manner as the doctor previously "So ... where to, Doctor." "Ah, yes Sarah! Very good question" she rolled her eyes "There's seems to be something inexplicably wrong with my transformation, and there is a…" He struggled to find the word "let's just call it a machine that I have need of, along with an elite of sorts that should examine and correct, the issue."

His mood changed to sadness abruptly, as he looked up yet did not focus anywhere in particular. As his eyes glossed over leaving his minds eye to wander into the past. "And being I am the last of my kind with no world or enemies to speak of, I will have to draw on another species technology, that was as advanced as ours of the past". Her eyes widened, with suspense and excitement. This was why she decided to tag along with the doctor for adventure. It was of mortal importance to accompany him initially. Escaping with the doctor away from the oppressive slave planet of which they both freed and subsequently lead a revolt that would cost the Slitheen countless credits, as well as their reputation, leaving the doctor and herself deemed intergalactic fugitives with bounties over their heads. Unlike her host she did indeed look forward to life threatening situations.

She and her host are dissimilar in that. She was an adrenaline junkie to tag along for the ride, where her host specimen was swept up in an emergency of galactic scope. The original host Teagan's previous employment was a simple flight attendant. The current Teagan5643's employment of sub-overseer pod 43 was to push and run her 400 "units" in the mines until death or maximized ore yield. Making up for the billions of lost credit in the investment in the human specimen experiment "Time Lord pet."

The Doctor ran into the other room screaming in pain, with the glow of every cell within his body breaking as the fusion chain reaction within each cell wall intentionally deteriorates to release the unfathomable energy stored withinl. This power utilized towards the timeless life cycle of a Time Lord through his or her transformation. This transformation was naturally selected during their evolution on their home planet of Gallifrey, and enhanced in the infinite wisdom of the technologically advanced self proclaimed, first sentient beings of the known universe.

"Doctor?" Teagan said through the door with anguish on her face, and consolation in her voice "are you alright?" She said with her strained and drawn out Australian accent on her last word of "alright." Teagan remembered seeing this transmission before, yet not with this particular set of eyes.

The doctor had found her on the planet Zenon Seven, working as one of the sub-overseers. She was cloned by the Sinkel &amp; Tide Corporation run and owned by Slitheen, after their encounter with the doctor three years before they were highly impressed with his boarding the defeating and conglomeration's attempt to take over the minor planet sec398e3. Although the infant inhabitants referred to it as Earth. The Slitheen interplanetary macro-corporation experimented with the genetic material for a whole class to be added to their workforce by the companies research and development department. The Sinkel &amp; Tide Corporation's R&amp;D found the Doctor's genetic material to be completely foreign and complex. So much so that an entire world was purchased and developed strictly for the research and cracking of it's structure. Yet it could not be ascertained, cellularly, not even atomically nor anatomically leaving the entire venture to collapse and many heads to roll, quite literally for the epic failure.

The smaller department that only took up the space of only a city of a cost on this colossal project was to identify and develop an understanding of his companion, they assumed had to be of some importance. They even speculated the independence and obedience of the female after watching the recorded halo recordings of their encounter with the primary specimens which traveled within the, small blue cubicle craft. Subsequently after only a few short centuries of analysis it was found this companion creature was too intellectually and physically inferior, and so was classified as being a "pet" of some kind yet after a few thousand were already produced for testing. The brood was sold at a loss, allowed to be used within any capacity including slavery, which was against intergalactic law. They were found to be an ill tempered and violent, for such a relatively weak and fragile specie.

Teegan placed her hand on the door in concern, and pulled back instinctively in pain. She looked and forund that her hand had been burned, "Oh Doctor, what should I do!" she yelpt! Is the Tardis on auto-pilot? I mean we can't crash, can we?" she said in a decidedly less confidence. "Doctor!" she began to bark possibly in response to the pain she was suffering from her burns. 'I suppose this is my temperament disclosure within my sister model's type print.' she thought to herself.

"By my calculations of the universal time stamp compared to the memories of my host, I believe its been about 2,000 Earth years since you and the original Teagan separated. You seem to have, I mean could've gone quite, you know … Bonkers! Bye now" She said collapsing to the floor, leaning up against the center console of the Tardis, whirring and pumping, it's usual activity as it shot through both space and time simultaneously. "And you remember me quite well you said, before whisking me away in this strange craft, again, I, I mean technically for the first time, but well. You're beginning to scare me" she said as innocent as a little girl and curled up placing her head unto her knee.

"… And stuff it!" Once again her temper flared brighter than ever that she could remember of her replicant memories or her hosts. "Now see here you old bloat! I don't care how many centuries old you are or how many star systems you have seen! This is bullocks, and if you don't come out of there, and I mean right now, I'll start flipping switches, levers, and mashing buttons on this damn ship of yours…" She stood then lunged with a jump kick into the console and the Tardis shuddered, and the memory of the primary Teagan surfaced from centuries ago re-educating her to the Tardis being a sentient existent, and of female design. Many other memory associations flooded into her, and just as she was about to give an ominous apology most likely aimed at the ceiling, her best facsimile of the ships mind's direction. The door between the Doctor and herself creaked open very slowly, then ground to a squeaking halt. Two hands thrust out, and curved around the edge with such a grip the veins, tendons and muscles could be seen through skin, flexing with activity. Peculiar thing is the skin was a bronze never seen before on any manifestation Teagan had ever witnessed of the doctor, past or recent. "Doctor?".


End file.
